


Call of the Force

by Pandora151



Series: Protection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Visions, Gen, Hallucinations, Illnesses, Mild Blood, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Prequel, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Young Bant Eerin, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: Today was one of Obi’s bad days.Bant knew it right away, as soon as she woke up that morning.  There was a feeling of something wrong in the air—a coldness that wrapped itself around the Temple.As she sat up, she realized that it must still be early in the morning.  There was a little sunlight streaming through the curtains, and most of the other younglings were still asleep.  The Force was quiet, almost warm, except for one quivering presence, from somewhere beyond.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Vant
Series: Protection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973827
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	Call of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Here's another Whumptober surprise: an official Keeper of the Force prequel!
> 
> You definitely don't need to read Keeper of the Force to read this, but I would suggest it because it'll give you a bit more context as to what's happening here.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

Today was one of Obi’s bad days.

Bant knew it right away, as soon as she woke up this morning. There was a feeling of something _wrong_ in the air—a coldness that wrapped itself around the Temple.

As she sat up, she realized that it must still be early in the morning. There was a little sunlight streaming through the curtains, and most of the other younglings were still asleep. The Force was quiet, almost warm, except for one quivering presence, from somewhere beyond.

Bant glanced at the empty bed on the opposite wall.

Her friend hadn’t slept there for a few weeks now. The crèchemasters didn’t exactly say why, but it was obvious.

Before, Obi had been waking everyone up with his screams. 

Bant remembered the last night he slept in his own bed, when he was shrieking and crying loudly in his sleep—so much that the entire clan was awake. The crèchemasters had to call the Healers to wake him up, who in turn called Master Yoda when they were unable to rouse him.

She remembered the crowd of Masters around his bed, and then—they were leading him away, practically carrying him out of the dormitory.

The next morning, Obi was back in the crèche for breakfast, but he told her that he’d be sleeping somewhere else every night for the time being.

_“You don’t have to worry about your sleep anymore,”_ he had said, pushing the food on his plate around with his fork without actually eating any of it.

_“But what about you?”_ she’d replied, and Obi looked up at her from his plate. _“You’re still not—”_

Obi smiled then. _“You don’t have to worry about me, either,”_ he’d said, and that was that.

Shaking herself out of the memory, Bant slid out of her bed and quickly got dressed for the day. She knew that Obi would be up early, and she didn’t want him to be alone for so long.

By the time she finished getting dressed, Bant rushed out of the dorms into the clan’s play area, where she spotted her friend, sitting alone at one of the tables, shoulders slumped.

“Obi!” she exclaimed happily, and she rushed over to the seat across from him.

Obi smiled at her in response, but it didn’t seem like one of the real smiles that she remembered from… _before_. Bant still didn’t get how human skin worked, but Obi definitely looked different.

She did notice that Obi’s tunic hung off his frame a lot more than it did before, his face was pale and hollow, and there was a strange wetness dotting his forehead—not quite water, but…

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she sat down.

“Nothing,” he replied, mumbling softly. “’M just tired.”

Bant didn’t really believe him when he said that anymore. She knew there was more to it than that, but she also knew that Obi was not alright. Right now, more than anything, he needed a friend, and she would be that friend—no matter what.

“Okay,” she replied, and then she remembered what she wanted to tell him. “You left early yesterday and missed Master Vant’s story time!”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Oh,” he said. A hand passed over his face. “I’m sorry, Bant. I wasn’t feeling well. Tell me what happened?”

Bant nodded eagerly and launched into what she remembered of the crèchemaster’s story. She really didn’t remember much of it at all, but she knew that Obi liked to listen to her talk, especially on his bad days.

“And then, when Master Vant arrived on Correllia, she saw the landspeeders racing around this strange sort of circuit!” Bant drew the shape in the air with two fingers. “She said there was that one kind of speeder that— _Obi_!”

The Force shivered as Obi let out a shaky breath before his fingers crawled over his face. His head leaned back over the edge of the chair, and he started shaking so much that the chair was moving with him.

“Obi, what’s wrong?” Bant asked, pulling herself onto her feet and closer to her friend.

Now that she was closer, she realized that the wetness on Obi’s forehead was actually _everywhere_ on his face. Was it sweat? She didn’t get how sweat worked, but the stuff on Obi’s face looked different from water.

Obi let out a muffled sound, as though he’d hurt himself somehow. Then, his fingers were moving away from his face, and he was breathing unevenly—not like how humans normally did, from what Bant knew about them.

“They’re—they’re _here_ ,” he gasped, and he lifted a hand, pointing at something directly behind her.

Bant’s heart sank as she turned slowly, following the direction of Obi’s finger, only to find…

Nothing. Nothing at all.

“Obi, there’s—”

“Get _away_ from her!” Obi shouted as he extended a hand towards the nothingness, voice cracking. He stood up, and the chair crashed to the ground as he took two stumbling steps forward. Then, he stumbled sideways until he collapsed against the wall, shaking again.

The Force went all cold, and Bant found herself rushing to the room’s exit, slamming the emergency call button by the door before she turned around and raced back to Obi.

Obi’s hand, still lifted towards the nothingness a few feet away, dropped.

And then, he fell.

Bant heard the door open from behind her, but it sounded far away. All she could focus on was Obi shaking and thrashing on the floor _so_ much that he’d almost hit his head against it a few times. There was a redness—blood, probably—coming out of his nose.

Bant froze, even as the footsteps rushed past her.

There were Healers rushing over to Obi, rolling him away from Bant, and then there were gentle hands on her shoulders, guiding her away and out of the room. She didn’t even realize she was crying until Master Vant was kneeling in front of her and pulling her into a hug.

By the time she calmed down, what felt like hours later, Bant quietly asked where Obi was.

Master Vant’s face fell, and Bant felt sadness coming from her Force presence.

“They admitted him to the Healers’ Ward,” she answered, wrapping a gentle hand around Bant’s shoulders. “They will best be able to help him, young one.”

Bant nodded, leaning sideways against the Master’s robes.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, taking comfort in Master Vant’s warm presence and hoping that the Healers would help Obi quickly and bring him home.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispered to the Force, and so, the Force answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The funny part about all of this is that I always said that Keeper of the Force was meant to be a single, standalone fic, but…here we are xD I can't promise that there'll be any more short side-fics for the KotF verse, but you never know ;)
> 
> Thanks again, and please leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
